Tribute: If We Hold on Together pokémon
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: Just a PMD tribute I made a while back; hope you enjoy it. It is kind of a song fic; a Land Before Time song! Yay


I stared at Grovyle, tears streaming down my face. "Don't go! I just found you again!" I struggled to say through my tears. Cynder sniffed, tears also pouring down his face.

"Don't do this, Grovyle! Don't sacrifice yourself!" He cried. Grovyle shook his head.

"No! You guys must be strong! You can do it! H!" He looked me in the eyes. "Save the world! Restore time! For… all of us, back in the future. Do what I cannot! Promise me!" I was sobbing now.

"I… I can't, Grovyle! Not without you!" I said. Grovyle stared at me unblinkingly.

"Promise me!" He said. Dusknoir struggled in his grip.

"Release me! Get off!" Grovyle kicked Dusknoir in the stomach without looking at him.

"Shut up, Dusknoir!" He said. "This doesn't concern you!" He continued to stare at me, and I thought I saw a tear, a single tear, fall down his face. "I don't want to leave you either, H. But we have to do this. You know why. You _must_ prevent Temporal Tower from collapse! Only you and Cynder can do this!"

I sighed. "Alright, Grovyle. I promise. I will see our mission through to the end." He nodded. Then he grimaced, his face scrunching up. I stared at him in disbelief. Was he _crying_? I couldn't believe it, but those were unmistakable tears, even though they were green, like my own.

"I didn't want it to end like this, H. Believe me, I didn't!" He said; his voice rough. Then he turned his gaze to Cynder. "Take care of my partner, Cynder. You'll never find a kinder, more compassionate, more loyal, loving friend. Never let her go." He said, and Cynder nodded, unable to speak in his misery.

Grovyle turned back to Dusknoir. "Sorry for the hold-up, Dusknoir!" he said, and forced both of them into the Dimensional Hole. The Dimensional Hole flickered and disappeared. Cynder sniffed, crying. I walked over to him and put my arms around him, tears still streaming down my face. He turned to my shoulder, and cried into it. I held him in my arms, feeling the tremors from both his and my sobs.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Cynder's tears started to slow, and he pulled away from me. He gave me a sad smile. "Thanks," he said. I nodded once, not trusting myself to speak. He sniffed and looked around at the place where the Dimensional Hole had been. Five Time Gears lay scattered around before it, where Grovyle had thrown them before pushing Dusknoir into the Hole.

Cynder walked over and picked them up, putting them in a little pouch on the outside of our bag, which I had dropped when Dusknoir had attacked me. He walked back over to me, and I slung the bag over my shoulder again. I blinked a couple times, trying to stop myself from tearing again.

"Are… you OK, Cynder?" I forced out, my voice rough from the tears. He nodded, biting his lips, and I could tell he was trying not to cry still, too. He looked back at where the Dimensional Hole had been and lost control. His head fell, and he started crying again. My heart tore to see him so upset. My best friend… my only friend, up until a short time ago, when I was reunited with Grovyle.

I knew I had to do something to cheer him up, but I too, needed cheering up. I thought for a moment before the right idea came to my head. A song… that had always worked with me, whenever I needed to express myself, or I was at a loss of how to explain myself to someone else… a song always worked.

"Cynder…" I started. He turned his face to me. "Don't lose your way… With each passing day… You've come so far… Don't throw it away… Live believing… Dreams are for weaving… Wonders are waiting to start… Live your story… Faith, hope and glory… Hold to the truth in your heart."

"If we hold on together… I know our dreams will never die… Dreams see us through to forever… Where clouds roll by… For you and I."

"Souls in the wind… Must learn how to bend… Seek out a star… Hold on to the end… Valley, mountain… There is a fountain… Washes our tears all away… Words are swaying… Someone is praying… Please let us come home to stay."

"If we hold on together… I know our dreams will never die… Dreams see us through to forever… Where clouds roll by… For you and I"

"When we are out there in the dark… We'll dream about the sun… In the dark we'll feel the light… Warm our hearts, everyone."

"If we hold on together… I know our dreams will never die… Dreams see us through to forever… As high as souls can fly… The clouds roll by… For you and I."

Cynder had stopped crying. So had I. We faced Temporal Tower, which was drawing closer and closer as we rode the Rainbow Stoneship. We were hand in hand; ready to face whatever came at us next.

**Author's note: Well! I hope you liked this little song-fic. It's my tribute to PMD2. Cynder is a Cyndaquil, and I am a Treecko named H. Yes, the letter H. I was just listening to a PMD Tribute on YouTube with this song, and I was inspired. Those of you waiting for my PMD prequel, I'm sorry but I'm having writer's block… kinda. I know what I want to do next, but I'm just not getting inspired to write it, so I'm really sorry. I'm working on it, I promise!**


End file.
